User blog:NOS Sterling/Archie Action May 2015 Scolits Revealed
The Worlds Unite crossover is just getting closer as it gets, and we are just getting started. Comicbook.com has just revealed a huge list of all of the Worlds Unite Issues coming up this year starting with May 2015 with Sonic Universe Issue #76. This will last to around 12 Issues but Mega Man is about to get into it by June 2015 with Issue #50 (More on that with the Archie Action June Solicits which will come out by next month) so expect the entire crossover to end by around July or August, depending on Delays that can occur with some of the series. In addition to the Worlds Unite Crossover, we also got the Mega Man #49 Solicits revealed along with another Mega Man Trade Release that is coming soon. Other than that, here's what you'll be expecting... Worlds Unite Sonic Universe Issue #76 (Part 1) As mentioned yesterday, Archie announced that Sonic Universe Issue #76 will start the entire Worlds Unite Crossover, now featuring The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World and Dr. Eggman's Lost Hex. SU 076 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover SU 076 Variant.jpg|Variant Cover SU 076 Poster Variant.jpg|Epic Poster Variant (1 of 12) : THE SONIC/MEGA MAN CROSSOVER EVENT BEGINS HERE! It's the epic first chapter of the biggest story in Sonic/Mega Man comic book history with "Worlds Unite" Part One! Get ready for cross-world treachery as the wicked Sigma escapes the world of Mega Man X and arrives in Dr. Eggman’s secret Lost Hex base! When Sigma promises new power to the Deadly Six, how long do you think they’ll stay loyal to Dr. Eggman? We’re not betting for long! And just where exactly are our heroes during all this? Looks like Sonic and Mega Man are right in the middle of an ambush! The sense-shattering sequel to “Worlds Collide” starts right now! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, Rafa Knight, and part 1 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Cover Artwork: Patrick "Spaz" Spazinate (Regular Cover) *Crossover Kick Off Variant: Rafa Knight (Variant) *Artwork: Dan Schoening, Jack Morelli and Luis Delgado This Issue will be released by May 27, 2015. Sonic Boom Issue #8 Next up, Sonic Boom, Archie Comics' newest comic series based of the Cartoon Network TV Series of the same name, gets their turn into the Crossover. SB 008 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover SB 008 Variant.jpg|Variant Cover SB 008 Poster Variant.jpg|Epic Poster Variant (2 of 12) : It slices! It dices! It joins line-wide crossover events: it's SONIC BOOM! "Sonic/Mega Man: Worlds Unite" Part Two: It was just another day at the races—y’know, the ones with the giant spider-mechs? Things start to get weird, even for the lovable, paranoid Sticks, when X and the Maverick Hunters arrived! Meanwhile, the epic bromance of the century is rekindled as the captured Drs. Eggman and Wily are forced to turn their life-long nemeses—Sonic and Mega Man—into minions for the terrifying Sigma! After the history-making "WORLDS COLLIDE" crossover event, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man unite once more—and this time Sonic Boom and Mega Man X are joining the fray! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, a special "happy fun time crossover" variant by Ryan Jampole and part 2 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Script: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Dan Schoening, Tracy Yardley, Terry Austin, Jack Morelli and Luis Delgado *Cover Art: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante *"Happy Fun-Time" Crossover: Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin and Steve Downer This issue will be released by June 3, 2015. Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #273 The third part of this crossover could get intense as the fighters and Robot Masters continue on to save their world or get defeated... : StH 273 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover StH 273 Variant.jpg|Variant Cover StH 273 Poster Variant.jpg|Epic Poster Variant (3 of 12) The ALL-NEW Sonic/Mega Man Crossover sequel explodes onto the shelves with "Worlds Unite" Part Three: It’s a cascade of cross-dimensional chaos! On Sonic’s World, the Freedom Fighters are battling with the terrifying arsenal of M’egga Man! On Mega Man’s World, the Robot Masters can’t keep up with the super speedy Sonic Man! Who can possibly save our heroes? The answer is sure to surprise you! After the history-making "WORLDS COLLIDE" crossover event, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man unite once more—and this time Sonic Boom and Mega Man X are joining the fray! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, villain variant by T.Rex and part 3 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! *Script: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Dan Schoening, Tracy Yardley, Terry Austin, Jack Morelli and Luis Delgado *Cover Artwork: Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante *Villian Variant Artwork: T. Rex This Issue is expected to be released by June 10, 2015. Mega Man Issue #49 Worlds Unite won't come to Mega Man just yet but it will with it's 50th Issue that will come this June. Anyway, this Issue will being the the eve before Worlds Unite hits Mega Man's World. MM 049 Cover.jpg|Regular Cover MM 049 Variant.jpg|Variant Cover : On the eve of SONIC/MEGA MAN: WORLDS UNITE comes "Prisoners of War": Dr. Wily built his Robot Masters as tools of war—but when war is over, what happens to these mechanical servants? Mega Man has hopes that they can become tools of peace! Of course, not everyone agrees with Mega Man’s positive point of view. Will his optimism lead to his destruction? Meanwhile, who is the mysterious Mr. X, and what connection does he have to the past, present and future of Mega Man? This story leads into the next mega cross-title crossover “WORLDS UNITE!” so don't miss a moment of the action! Featuring cover art from Mega Man rising star Edwin Huang and a "Renaissance Man" variant cover from Jason Piperberg! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin, John Workman and Evan Stanley *Cover Artwork: Edwin Huang *Variant: Jason Piperberg This Issue is planned to be released by May 20th, 2015. Mega Man Volume 8: Dawn of X (Trade Release) Although this was History, it can soon become a trip down memory lane. Another Mega Man Trade Release is coming and this time, it is the Dawn of X cross-over story arc that will have one. This will consist of Mega Man Issue #37-40 which is the Dawn of X story arc and Crossover with Mega Man X. : The complete MEGA MAN/MEGA MAN X Crossover is now available in graphic novel form! Set the stage for the upcoming WORLDS UNITE epic with the crossover that kicked things into gear for the blue bomber! Mega Man has dedicated his existence to helping humanity. One hundred years in the future, the super-advanced robot “X” has bridged the gap between man and machine. A weapon built by Dr. Wily, long thought lost, threatens to arise and cause mass chaos! It's an adventure that spans a century as Mega Man and X struggle to stop the mechanical menace and save the day! Don't miss the action and adventure in this historic crossover event! MEGA MAN VOL. 9 collects MEGA MAN #37-40. *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Jamal Peppers, Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin, John Workman and Matt Herms *Cover Artwork: Patrick "SPAZ" Spazinate This will be planned to have a Direct Market On-Sale release by May 27, 2015 (Subject to Change without notice). Other Stuff In the meanwhile, there will be some things to get you ready for it. Sonic Super Digest Issue #12 will feature the upcoming Crossover along with Sonic Super Special Magazine #15, which will be released on June 12 and May 27th, respectively Category:Blog posts Category:News